The Warriors Call: Volume II
Requirements *Must be level 6 of one Ascension class to start the quest *50,000 faction with Clan Thrael'Gorr (Faction)-do quests until oracle shows up on the mountain where way point takes you. **''Earned quickly by killing Kromzeks in Kael Drakkel'' *(requires 50,000 facion with Shields of maldura) *10,000 faction with Guardians of the Underfoot (Faction) - Requirement got removed with update 23.02.2017 *10,000 faction with Caertaxian Legion (Faction) - Requirement got removed with update 23.02.2017 *You need to speak Tik-Tok for step 14 (talk with Super Forgebot 5150) *Worker Sledgemallet from quest **''(Requires 40,000 faction with The Sel'Nok Brigade (Faction), Clan Skleross (Faction), and Legion of Danak (Faction))'' *You must be a level 100 Artisan *TOV signature timeline to unlock quest *Eastern Wastes clan Ry'Gorr timeline enough to unlock the ability to see Grand Oracle Hoop'Ak (needed around step 7). You must complete the quest for this. See Talk Page. *Language Tik-Tok Steps #Examine (Speak to) Slaviss. (left of Captain) #Talk to the Captain again. #''I am looking for clues about the Receptacle of Time and Space.'' #* zone into Lost City of Torsis: Reaver's Remnants (Heroic) the Zone is in Kunzar Jungle #**Need to be in offensive stance to see book. #**Book up on ledge behind the tree at . #**''NOTE: This can be done Solo - to get to the tree location, get off mount and get rid of Merc/Pet then zigzag through mobs (avoiding agro) to once there, have to kiss the wall and go through obstacles and keep going passing all grouped skellies and noxious buildups until you reach the pilled up boxes in the corner wall (Ignore the Named Residual Slime. Near the wall + Boxes you are out of agro, just have to be careful. Use the boxes to find way up to ledge - once on ledge go towards the tree and you will eventually see the book on ledge behind the Tree. This is where things get tricky. As you get closer to the book a single Torsis Shadow standing in front of the tree will agro. so you could pull Merc or pet and send them to attack the Torsis shadow then proceed to quickly grab book then evac or FD, or if died near book, self Rez and quickly grab book before you die again. In any case there is a good chance Torsis Shadow will agro no matter what as you approach the book to a clickable point. From the point you can see the book it is up to you which method to use to get the book and get out. #Return this tome to the Captain. #''I am looking for another volume of The Warriors Way.'' #*at Old Kael in Kael Drakkel in Eastern Wastes, chest spawns Interrex Larkin #**Bring a group. Named has disarm, heavy stun, fear, and breaks your weapon slowly with each disarm. Lots of HP (182 Billion).((Can be solo'd with healer merc, power and health potions, overclocked mana stone, and around 65k potency 4/8/18) #Take the book back to the Captain. #''I am looking for any clues to the whereabouts of this missing tome.'' #* Speak to Grand Oracle Hoop'Ak in Eastern Wastes at #''I am searching for an orc who may know the location of the tome I am searching for.'' #*Wailing Caves, knock on the door at to spawn Fighter Bjooln Nadd #*''Note: Bring a group. Fear, heavy stun, disarm that slowly breaks your weapon, lots of HP (172.5 Billion HP).(Can be solo'd with healer merc, power and health potions, overclocked mana stone, and around 65k potency 4/8/18)'' #Return this book to the Captain. #Talk to the Expert at . #''I am searching for elements of temporal magic.'' #*Search for class specific collection. Complete and receive a "Concentrated Ephemeral Longing". The shineys do show using the "Track Harvestables" tradeskill skill. #*''Approximately 7 to 20 minute respawn timers.'' #*''The collection items are found Vesspyr Isles and Eidolon Jungle, see the collections for the locations'' #**Berserker : Berserker's Ephemeral Strands #**Bruiser : Bruiser's Ephemeral Strands #**Guardian : Guardian's Ephemeral Strands #**Monk : Monk's Ephemeral Strands #**Paladin : Paladin's Ephemeral Strands #**Shadowknight : Shadowknight's Ephemeral Strands #Turn in the collection, then take the collection Reward to the Expert in the Keep. #''I am looking for 10 swords from "great" conquests. I need a red dragon scale. I should find a forge and create the Illustrium.'' #*Receive Level 100 Artisan recipe for Illustrium Alloy. #*This step requires to complete. If you are not on this quest, you will not get the scale, even upon defeating Zordakalicus or even swords from "great conquest" #**Travel to different Heroic Instances in Vesspyr Isles #**Once last named is killed, a pillar will spawn with a mob inside. Clicking the pillar starts the fight #***'These are one shot mobs; if you die, they disappear, and you will have to do another heroic zone. Each Vesspyr heroic can only be completed and reset once before you must wait out the 3 day timer, so try not to die!' #**There will be 1 ancestral champion sword in the chest. #**There is also a chance to spawn the epic x2 dragon Zordakalicus Ragefire, needed for the red dragon scale. (Click the first Option on Zordakalicus to get the Version which drops the scale !)(minimum of 11 heroic zones needed). Note: All fighters in group will receive the scale. #**To create Illustrium Alloy: 1 Everchurning water, 10 ancestral champions swords, 1 scale of Zordakalicus Ragefire, 1 luclinite nodule, 1 super heating coal, and a forge. (Super heating coal and Everchurning water are bought from the Brewer in the Keep. Note that you will need a forge to make the alloy.) Use the Protector's Bauble to get to the Keep quick. #I should speak further with the Expert. (These can be done out of order) #*''I am in search of re-crystallized glittervein ore.'' #*#For the re-crystallized glittervein ore: speak to Super Forgebot 5150 in Maldura . #*#*''Language Tik-Tok is required to talk to Super Forgebot 5150.'' #*#Tells you to speak to Heccles Zaphardt , who gives you the hammer. #*#*''You need 50k faction with Shields of Maldura (Faction) for him to help you.'' #*#Return to Super Forgebot 5150 with 10 glittervein ore and the hammer. Receive super heated glittervein ore ingot. #*#Take to Thalumbra, (flower petal shaped lava pool near the gremin tinkers outside of maldura) and drop the super heated glittervein into lava (click on lava) for a minute (full 60 seconds, auto-update). #*''I am in search of mineral saturated steam.'' #*#Purchase 2 items from faction vendors in the Hole: #*#*A Simple Jar - Rockshaper Jorgan in The Hole at Guardians of the Underfoot (Faction) #*#*A Simple Drinking Straw - Vlad the Bargainer in The Hole Caertaxian Legion (Faction) #*#**''Note: Guardians of the Underfoot and Caertaxian Legion are opposing factions. Raising faction on one side will lower it on the other. Killing members of the third faction will raise both Guardians' and Caertaxian's factions.'' #*#**''Note: Faction is no longer needed to purchase items. Each item is .'' #*#Go to Dartain's Fortress section of the Hole, in the room with the pools . Named Blart the Hot will spawn in the middle of the room. Lots of HP, bring a group, has 161 Billion HPs and 290 resolve. Drops mineral saturated steam.(You need the straw and jar first before he will spawn) #*''I am in search of a corrosive inhibiting metal oil.'' #** Kill the last named in Maldura: District of Ash (Heroic). Not a guaranteed drop off named every time, but it can drop from any final named in the zone (Verified 8-30-17). #*''I am in search of a harnessed lightening bolt.'' #*#Speak to Fulmanatoa (a island almost off the map far left of doumlands) in Vesspyr Isles. #*#Find Jolty Joeanne inside the Horde cave (entrance: ) on the main island in Vesspyr. She will become aggro. You must kill her (even though Fulmanatoa asked you not to) #*#Return to Fulmanatoa, who tells you to go to the core #*#Kill the first named in to raise the floor panels, then to the west room. Kill the Amalgam of Energy. A pillar will spawn , rewards a 'harnessed lightening bolt' (not a guaranteed reward every time). #*''I am in search of an indestructible hammer.'' #**'Requires the Corrosive Inhibiting Metal Oil to complete.' #*#Buy an Everchurning Water from the Brewer in . #*#Equip the Worker Sledgemallet and go swing at something until it procs and are teleported to the Forge of Space and Time. #*#Go to the middle of the room and use forge to create the hammer. #*''I am in search of a veiled mist anvil.'' #**Kill in . Chest drop. #Return to the Keep and speak to the Expert. #Speak to the Captain. #''I need to place the veiled mist anvil.'' in the Brewer's room. #''I should create the Receptacle of Time and Space.'' #*Scribe and craft recipes and (note: if you click the chest for missing ingredients/recipes it will give you the electric skin without needing to craft it which allows you to create the Receptacle) #**Requires 6 Super Heating Coal, 1 Plans: Receptacle of Time and Space, 1 shadowstone ore, and 1 luclinite nodule. #''I should bring the Receptacle of Time and Space to the Captain.'' Rewards * *At least | "a corrosive inhibiting metal oil" Comes from any final named in the zone Verified 8-30-17}